Ciemna strona księżyca
by colirya
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: Według Gordona Batman zaczyna zachowywać się zbyt lekkomyślnie. Miniaturka, część druga z serii "Dachy".


**Tytuł oryginalny:** The Dark Side of the Moon (/s/4592923/1/The_Dark_Side_of_the_Moon)

**Autor:** Stoneage Woman (/u/497740/Stoneage_Woman)

**Tłumacz:** colirya

Ten fic to sequel „Nigdy nie odchodź" – może być jednak czytany jako całkowicie osobny tekst.

* * *

_Widziałem świat, płynący ku ciemnej stronie księżyca,_

_Wiedziałem, że to musiało mieć jakiś związek z Tobą,_

_Nie obchodzi mnie to, co dzieje się teraz i co działo się wtedy,_

_Bylebyś był na końcu moim przyjacielem._

– **3 Doors Down**, _„Kryptonite"__  
_

* * *

„**Ciemna strona księżyca"**

Cały ten tydzień, pełen nerwów i cierpienia, oraz towarzyszące Gordonowi napięcie znalazło w końcu swoje ujście w momencie, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

- Co ty do cholery sobie myślałeś? _Chcesz_ zostać złapany?

- Mów ciszej, nie wiemy, kto może kręcić się w pobliżu – przerwał mu niewzruszonym tonem Batman.

- Nawet nie udawaj, że obchodzi cię możliwość bycia przyłapanym – odwarknął w odpowiedzi Gordon. – Przez cały tydzień ocierałeś się o śmierć, tak, jakbyś nawet nie _próbował_ uciekać. Psy prawie cię dopadły, a ty biegłeś prosto na nie…

- W razie gdybyś nie zauważył, policja w ostatnim czasie nie była w nastroju na kooperację, jeśli chodzi o złapanych przeze mnie przestępców – przerwał ponownie Batman. – Co powinienem zrobić? Pozwolić im uciec? Muszę wiedzieć, że ci gliniarze nie pozwolą im uciec tylko dlatego, że bardziej zależy im na złapaniu mnie.

- Więc zamierzasz po prostu rzucać się wprost na psy?

Batman westchnął lekko.

- Nie to było moim celem. Na większość z tych gości mamy dowody tylko dlatego, że zazwyczaj łapię ich na gorącym uczynku. Więc zostaję wystarczająco długo, by mieć pewność, że policja je znajdzie. To zazwyczaj wystarcza do skazania. Spójrz na tego faceta dzisiaj, miał przy sobie zapas heroiny, a policjanci puściliby go wolno, gdybyś nie zarządził przeszukania, a nie mógłbyś tego zrobić, gdybyś był zajęty ściganiem mnie.

Przez umysł Gordona przemknął widok psiego pyska, zaciśniętego na pelerynie Batmana.

- Pozwól mi się martwić tymi bandytami – odpowiedział ostro. – To nie jest _twoja _odpowiedzialność. Twoją odpowiedzialnością jest pozostanie nieschwytanym. Nieważne za jaką cenę, nieważne komu uda się uciec, _ty _musisz pozostać bezpieczny. Miasto potrzebuje cię bardziej, niż tego cholernego handlarza narkotyków za kratami.

- Gordon…

- Nie! – wykrzyknął Gordon. – Jeżeli zostaniesz złapany _nie będę_ w stanie cię uratować! Nie będę mógł zrobić _niczego_!

Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. Batman zrobił krok do przodu, w jego kierunku.

- Ratowanie mnie nie jest twoją pracą – warknął. – Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie.

Gordon gapił się na niego przez chwilę, jakby zdumiony głupotą stojącego przed nim człowieka.

- Uratowałeś mnie i moją rodzinę – powiedział, nie ukrywając niedowierzania. – Naprawdę myślisz, że nie zrobiłbym _wszystkiego_, co w mojej mocy by ci pomóc?

W oczach drugiego mężczyzny błysnęła obawa.

- Masz rodzinę, ludzi, którzy na tobie polegają. Nie możesz tyle ryzykować dla mnie.

- A co z ryzykiem, które ty podejmujesz? – odparł Gordon. – Też masz rodzinę, prawda? A mimo to…

- Moja rodzina nie żyje – przerwał mu matowym głosem Batman. – Niczego nie ryzykuję.

Gordon zamrugał. _Cholera._

- Ale musisz mieć _przyjaciół_, dziewczynę – spróbował ponownie, ponieważ myśl, że Batman nie miał nikogo, była zbyt ciężka do zaakceptowania. Kto pomagał mu przetrwać to wszystko, z czym musiał się zmierzyć, kto pomagał mu z jego obrażeniami? Czy naprawdę każdego dnia wracał do pustego domu?

- Nie – odpowiedział Batman, zaciskając szczękę. Gordon wyczuł, że jakakolwiek historia by się za tym nie kryła, wciąż była bolesna.

Ale, _niech to szlag_, nie mógł zaakceptować tego, że Batman był _naprawdę_ tak bardzo samotny. Batman musiał odczytać jego spojrzenie.

- Mam ludzi, którzy się o mnie troszczą i ja troszczę się o nich – wyjaśnił szybko. – Ale to nie jest moja rodzina, więc koniec końców nie ryzykuję tak dużo. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Prawdę mówiąc ryzykujesz wystarczająco dużo przez same spotkania ze mną – przerwał na chwilę. – Musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz próbował mi pomóc, jeżeli będzie to oznaczało niebezpieczeństwo dla ciebie.

Boże, gdyby kiedykolwiek do tego doszło… Gordon nie miał pojęcia, co by wtedy zrobił, ale wiedział, że nie może złożyć tej obietnicy.

- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać – odparł. – Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy…

- Miasto cię potrzebuje. Nie możesz…

- Gotham potrzebuje także ciebie – wciął się Gordon. – Więc może będę musiał.

Batman przeklął pod nosem.

- Niech cię szlag, Gordon. Jeżeli będę musiał się martwić tobą, próbującym mnie ratować…

- To nie będziesz podejmować tak dużego ryzyka – dokończył za niego Gordon. – Co jest pozytywem, bo jeżeli dalej będziesz postępować tak, jak teraz, to _zostaniesz_ złapany. To tylko kwestia czasu.

- Tłamsisz mój styl – mruknął Batman.

Gordon prychnął z rozbawieniem, zarówno z powodu słów, jak i tonu, w jakim zostały wypowiedziane.

- Powiedział mężczyzna w czarnej pelerynie, który spędza wieczory skacząc z dachów.

Przez chwilę ponownie milczeli.

- Byłeś w stanie zrobić coś z tymi naśladowcami? – zapytał Gordon. Nadszedł czas, by zabrać się do pracy.

- Nie, niestety. Złapałem paru z nich i trochę postraszyłem, ale jest ich coraz więcej. Z policją, chętną do oskarżenia mnie o całe zło, każdy idiota w czarnym kostiumie i masce może bez problemu kogoś zamordować i wyjść z tego bez szwanku.

- _Musimy_ coś z tym zrobić – stwierdził dobitnie Gordon. – Nie możemy pozwolić, by tak było dalej.

- Wiem, pracuję nad tym – odpowiedział zmęczonym tonem Batman. – A policjanci nie mogą wypuszczać tych, których złapię. _Musisz_ się tym zająć.

Gordon przytaknął, choć wiedział, że tak naprawdę niewiele można było w tej sytuacji zrobić. Nagle poczuł się zwyczajnie zmęczony. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy?

- Trzymaj się – powiedział nagle, chcąc zdążyć, nim Batman znowu zniknie. – Nie jesteś sam. Jest nas dwóch, nie zapominaj o tym.

- Wiem – odrzekł cicho Batman. – Czasami to jedyne, co trzyma mnie przy życiu.

I zniknął. Gordon wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym był jeszcze przed chwilą.

_Czasami to jedyne, co również mnie trzyma przy życiu._


End file.
